freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Gas Miner Ogashawa
The Gas Mining Guild (GMG) first surveyed the Sigma-19 system in 550 AS and determined that it was rich in resources -- though far distant from the GMG's usual markets. After intense negotiations, the GMG signed an agreement with Kishiro to finance a Jump Gate to the system in exchange for mining rights. Once the Jump Gate was opened in 650 AS, the Gas Miner Ogashawa was stationed in the system by the GMG and began full-scale operations. The fact that several Kishiro expert advisors are permanently assigned to the ship and that the Ogashawa provides support for Kishiro's own mining activities in the system has reportedly not been well received by its corporate rival, Samura. Infocard *LOCATION: Sigma 19 system *OWNER: Gas Miners Guild *CLASS: Nostromo *AMENITIES: Limited *CREW: 350 Ships for Sale *None. Commodities Selling *H-Fuel - $24 *Oxygen - $10 *Water - $30 Guns For Sale *Sunblast A *Skyblast A Turrets For Sale *Sunblast Turret *Skyblast Turret A Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine *Driller Mine Other Equipment *Adv. Countermeasure Dropper *Advanced Thruster Rumors "With Sigma-13 almost depleted of gases, we had to come to this system to tap into its resources. Kishiro also does a fair bit of gas mining here. They make the best gas mining ships, because they always had to accept mining gases from less desirable areas. Their ships had to be more efficient to compete." - Ogashawa Bartender Dosan Hama "An exploratory GMG expedition consisting of the Hosho Maru and her two escorts was sent into Omicron Beta. The last communication from the three ships was garbled, but it appears that instead of finding H-Fuel, there were Alien Organisms for the taking. Soon after, a brief distress signal fragment suggests the convoy was being attacked by some unknown enemy. No further transmissions were received." - Gas Miners Guild Rep Hiromusi Mazawa "The Outcasts in this system have made themselves quite a nuisance, because they feel that our presence here is an infringement upon their territory. We try to stay out of their way for the most part, though we used to venture into the Donryu Cloud. We soon learned that that was a mistake." - Agatamori Daishi, Gas Miners Guild "One of the GMG's best pilots left his patrol and pursued a fleeing Outcast fighter into the Donryu Cloud. The Hien never returned. An Outcast ambush is suspected, but no one knows. He had some very good weapons aboard." - Gas Miners Guild Rep Hiromusi Mazawa "Hawaii is a valuable customer to us and an easy run to make. The H-Fuel they use for their pleasure skiffs is supplied by this base." - Ogashawa Bartender Dosan Hama "The Corsairs used to be our friends, but they made a very big mistake. We served as intermediaries in the Artifact trade between them and the Hogosha. Unwisely, they have decided to try and cut us out of the trade." - Senshi Kyubei, Gas Miners Guild "The GMG fought the entire Rheinland Navy and won in the 80-Years War. We are not afraid of the Corsairs even if everyone else is. They have decided to make us their enemies by cutting us out of the Artifact trade. If we see a Corsair in this system, we will attack. This is GMG space." - Senshi Kyubei, Gas Miners Guild "The Hogosha may be all powerful in Kusari space, but this is not Kusari space. When the Hogosha agreed to deal us out of the lucrative Artifact trade between them and the Corsairs, they made a powerful enemy for themselves. Samura should have intervened. The fact that they didn't shows us how little Samura respects us." - Agatamori Daishi, Gas Miners Guild "This base is Kishiro's primary supplier of H-Fuel. We used to mine our own, but our relationship with the GMG hs been improving. Kishiro H-Fuel in New York is imported there from this base. We ship to Manhattan and several other bases there." - Gekkai Shobo, Kishiro Technologies "If you have ever wanted to fly into the heart of Liberty, you could always take a little Kishiro H-Fuel with you to Denver in Colorado. It will be purchased there." - Gekkai Shobo, Kishiro Technologies "Kishiro has entered into very important negotiations with the GMG. If we are successful, there is a possibility that the two entities could merge, thereby making Kishiro the most powerful corporation in all of Sirius. - Gekkai Shobo, Kishiro Technologies Category:Bases Category:Border Worlds Category:Independent Factions